


Film Appreciation

by shellygurumi



Series: Ficlets and Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Student Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a crush on his film teacher, Mr. Winchester. He can't stop staring at the man during class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a few people ask me to make this into a full fic. It may happen one day. Let me know if you'd like to see more.

Cas sat in the front of the classroom watching the film clip that the teacher had put on the overhead projector. It was a scene from Indiana Jones, full of action and completely inaccurate both historically and culturally. Not to mention the impossibility of being able to put your hand through a man's chest and rip out his heart. Nonetheless, Jones was an attractive lead, a diamond in the rough style hero with a charming smile and wit. As he watched the clip, Cas's eyes slid to the teacher.

Mr. Winchester was the Indiana Jones type. At least, Cas thought he would be, had he been someone who went on adventures (not an archaeologist, though, real archaeologists did NOT do the things Indiana Jones did, that was just silly). His tendency to wear leather jackets, the scruff of beard he always sported and the dashing smile made Cas wonder if Mr. Winchester was a big fan of the Indiana Jones movies. 

The movie clip ended and the teacher turned the lights up again. He explained the point of watching the clip. Even though Cas knew next to nothing about movies, he couldn't help but be interested in the lesson, because Mr. Winchester was always so excited about anything he talked about. It was clear that film was a passion of the professor, he took genuine enjoyment in talking about movies and television. He had strong opinions about original versions of movies and their remakes. He was goofy and down to earth and always showed Cas a new perspective on things he didn't expect out of an elective class he took on a whim.

Bal and Gabe constantly made fun of Cas for not understanding their references. He took the class to rectify that situation, to learn about things he didn't understand. What happened instead, though, was that Cas ended up with the biggest crush on his teacher ever. It was more than inappropriate and he doubted Mr. Winchester thought of him outside of class. But sometimes Cas would say something or ask a question, and Mr. Winchester would catch his eyes and smile in a way that made Cas swallow hard. Those smiles would haunt him when he went home and was trying to fall asleep.

Cas got lost in thought, lifting the end of his pen to his lips. He caught the tip of it between his teeth and let himself daydream a little. Mr. Winchester was still speaking and Cas focused on his teacher again and not just the sound of his voice. Their eyes met and Mr. Winchester faltered in his speech for a moment. He cleared his throat as those green eyes glanced down, as if focusing on Cas's pen, then back up. He swallowed and Cas raised a brow, even as he felt a blush cross his cheeks. Turning away, Mr. Winchester continued his statement, making a joke about having a dry throat from talking all day. Cas couldn't help but wonder if it was a cover up.

Perhaps when the semester ended, Cas would have to go for broke and ask Mr. Winchester out. If he failed completely, at least he wouldn't have to face the man after striking out. If it worked... then, at least, they wouldn't get into trouble for dating. Cas smiled to himself, giddy with the thought, then lowered his pen to the paper to take notes. 


End file.
